


Dean x Reader: Beautiful

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beauty - Freeform, Comfort, F/M, assurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean knows you're beautiful, but you don't seem to believe him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean x Reader: Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> You're beautiful and you know it, don't be putting yourself down. xoxo

The vampire was at your throat with your knife. You couldn't move against his strength, nor call out for help.  
"I'm going to have a lot of fun killing you," the vampire snarled, pressing so an ooze of blood dripped from your neck.  
"Hey, asshole," someone said suddenly, "heads off." The vampire twisted around, but didn't catch a glimpse of his attacker when his head was immediately cut off. You breathed as you watched the head roll across the ground and the body fall.  
"Dean," you gasped as he ran over to you, inspecting you for injury.  
"Are you okay?" he asked frantically. "Did he hurt you?"  
"Dean, I'm fine," you assured, latching on and hugging him. He hugged you back, burying his face in your hair.  
"Come on," he said, pulling away. "Let's go back to the car. That should be the last one." You nodded and followed him out, meeting Sam whose face was a bit bloodied from his part in the hunt.  
"Let's go, Sammy," Dean said, getting in the driver's seat and starting the car. Sam opted to sit in the back, leaving you to be in the front.  
As the Impala drove down the road, Dean kept insisting to make sure you were okay.  
"I'm fine, Dean!" you said for about the tenth time.  
"Hey, I'm just making sure!" he defended.  
"Look, I appreciate the concern, but really, why are you so fixed on my well-being?" He shrugged in that way when he didn't want to admit something, right before he gave in.  
"Okay, so I don't like seeing you hurt," he admitted, "but don't make it so I sound all emotional."  
"That's why? That's why you keep asking?" He quickly regained his confidence and looked at you.  
"Come on. I can't let a pretty girl like you get all beat up." You laughed.  
"Me? Pretty?"  
"Yeah. Look at you." You laughed again. Surely Dean was just joking. Right?  
You arrived at the motel shortly after, and still the statement puzzled you.  
You were pretty? Decent, sure, but pretty?  
Quickly, you rushed to the bathroom and shut the door, looking at yourself in the large mirror.  
You couldn't ever look at yourself and say, "I'm pretty." When you looked at yourself, all you saw was flaw. Your face wasn't exactly clear and your stomach wasn't flat. You thought your arms were too big and your chest too small. There was too much hair on your arms and legs but not enough on your head. Self-consciously, you brushed your fingers through your hair and posed to see if you could look anything close to pretty.  
You didn't see anything.  
You exited the bathroom to see Dean on the edge of the bed, looking at you.  
"You sure you're okay?" he asked. "You ran into that bathroom real quick." You shrugged nervously.  
"Where's Sam?" you asked, trying to change the subject.  
"I sent him to get pie. Don't worry, I told him to get extra so everyone got some." You chuckled and sat on the bed next to him.  
"Hey, Dean?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You know how you said... You said, um..." You couldn't get the words out.  
"What?" He looked confused.  
"You called me pretty. You said I was pretty," you blurted. There, you said it.  
"And?" he asked, shrugging.  
"Why?" He looked at you, even more confused.  
"What, you don't think you're pretty? Like, at all?"  
"Well... No." He scoffed and laughed.  
"Come on, you can't think that. I mean look at you. You are pretty. More than pretty... Beautiful."  
"No, I'm not." You blushed like crazy.  
"No, you see, if you think like that, you'll never know why I would think that." You giggled. It was almost like a game. "Here, repeat after me. 'I'm beautiful.'"  
"No, Dean," you laughed, feeling like a teenager again.  
"Say it. 'I'm beautiful.'" You looked at him jokingly.  
"You're beautiful." He laughed a little.  
"Seriously. Say it." You sighed.  
"I'm beautiful."  
"Say it again."  
"I'm beautiful."  
"You see? You are." You looked him in the eyes. Somehow, your faces were closer. Your lips centimeters apart.  
"I'm beautiful," you said one last time, immediately kissing Dean, feeling as if you were the most beautiful girl in the world.  
Sam, who just walked in, saw the scene.  
"And I'm out," he said quietly to himself as he set the pies down and left the motel room.


End file.
